Toby
This is merely an '''alternate universe-interpretation'. For the official version of the character click here. Toby is a wooden tram-type dinosaur locomotive. He is overall the seventh (steam-powered) monster to be encountered on Sodor (first founded by James), and currently a member of the Steam Team. He makes a first appearance in the 3rd chapter of the 1st arc, Night of the Wooden Ringer. Overview Showa Era ' '1st Arc 1-3. ''Night of the Wooden Ringer'' Toby initially attempts to combat against four diesels (the Iron Twins and "Splodge"), before suddenly interfering with James. At first, the two dinosaurs did not get along too well, due to the fact that they were both easily conflicted by their contrasting ways of reasoning with one another. The wooden monster also has an encounter with Edward at Wellsworth; the two elders end up fighting for a similar reason. 2nd Arc 2-1. ''Diesels Raid Again'' 2-3. ''Diesel 10, Monster of Malice'' General Information Design Out of the whole Steam Team, Toby very easily looks the most unusual, in terms of overall-build. His body is almost entirely boxy, and does not share the metallic-coat his fellow teammates all possess; having a sturdy wooden-exterior, instead. Despite this, Toby retains at least some features akin to that of a "standard" dinosaur locomotive. He is mostly chocolate-brown all over with a few paler, cream-colored highlights (along with some areas bordered by blue lining). The spines are rather thick and dark-grey, and the eyes are sky-blue. Finally, Toby wears a bow-tie with a similar shade of brown, and a pair of lighter-colored strips outlined blue at the tips. His side-plates and cowcatchers are notably depicted as armor-plates, offering protection from potentially-dangerous hits. His bell appears to be made from brass, and it always hangs on a connected-joint near the tip of his tail. His Millennium Era-design has noticeable (almost realistic) wooden textures. His chocolate-color has overall gotten darker, with only a faint pale-patch remaining on his stomach-area. The lower pair of armor-plates is now also completely gone. Abilities Non-Power Based Strength & Stamina Although not as exactly tough as many of the quicker and stronger dino locos, Toby can handle and counter a fairly great deal of damage from opponents, and can sustain at least few painful hits almost before falling back. He usually relies on only using his claws and tail during battle. Durability & Armor Despite overall having a wooden-body, it is mostly sturdy enough to withstand some forms of conventional weaponry. His armor-plates are especially helpful in defending several of his weaker-points. Burrowing Toby is very well capable of digging large holes through the earth, and exceptionally skillful at creating quick underground paths in the form of tunnels. Box "Shell" He is unusually able to hide his own head, as well as all of his limbs (including the tail) inside his central exterior, somehow within seconds despite his size. He is even able to use this technique in the air as an alternative means to faster falling. He is sometimes jokingly referred to as a "box-turtle", due to this. Agility Starting from the Millennium Era and beyond, Toby is given an improved amount of finesse; additional mobility overall allows his movements to become somewhat quicker and smoother than in previous eras. Power Based Smokey Fireballs Toby's only supernatural-trait happens to be his own signature breath-weapon; fireballs that mostly become engulfed with smoke (upon getting enough heat & air-exposure), and can bounce off multiple solid-surfaces at time, before simply wearing out or forming short-radius explosions upon directly hitting a particularly large target. Weaknesses Because of his boxy-frame alone, Toby is overall not very nimble and his main form of locomotion remains restricted, which often forces him to move at a slow pace (for monster-standards, at least) even when running. In all the eras until around the Millennium Era, the tail was the only part of Toby's body unable to move easily by his own will, in which it would often drag along the ground, practically useless. In a way, he easily represents a "glass cannon"-archetype; while able to deliver heavy amounts of damage on opponents, his relatively-poor durability (when in comparison to most of the metallic-coated monsters) renders himself unable to withstand similar amounts of damage - in which, this can make him highly susceptible to pressure. He also cannot afford to be targeted by particularly powerful forms of weaponry. All-in-all, Toby's weaknesses can be exploited, and are displayed just about as prevalent as his strengths. Behavior Toby is often seen as an ‘infallible gentleman’, though he isn’t exactly as kind or subtle of a mentor towards those younger than himself. Unlike Edward, Toby tends to be stubborn and not very trusting when challenged; he would rather fight than back-down, and also isn’t afraid to scold whenever he’s cross with others. He is quite easily annoyed and doesn’t feel much like a parent-figure as Edward does. Despite how irritable he can be, Toby would occasionally display a softer and much wiser-side. He is exceptionally docile towards humans, for example. Trivia Development * Toby's earliest design only stood about 6 feet tall. * Toby overall had the least-drastic design changes. General * Toby is ironically (and easily) able to hide into his box-exterior (much like a "shell", but not exactly referred to as one), whereas Percy isn't able to do so despite having an actual shell. }} Category:Sodor Monsterverse Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Dinosaur Locomotives Category:Steamers Category:Steam Team Category:Males